


End of an Era

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Future Fic, Manx finally lost an election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: What would happen to Callie if Manx ever failed to get re-elected.





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These have already been uploaded to AO3 once under my main account Marf_redux. I took them down cause I didn’t want my old and new stuff on the same account. So I have moved them over to this account.

End of an Era

She stood looking around the office wondering how the former mayor was taking the fact he wouldn't be in office for a twelfth term. The last time she had spoken to him he'd sounded extremely depressed despite the fact that he now had all the free time he could ever want to play golf. Shaking her head to clear it of the slightly bitter thought she headed toward her desk to pick up her personal effects. She should have known not to get her hopes up when the new mayor had asked to speak with her.

He was a former Enforcer and had managed to win the election by dragging all Manx's shortcomings into the public eye. It had been the dirtiest election she had ever seen and Manx hadn't been prepared for a real fight expecting to coast to victory like he had for all eleven of his terms. The new mayor had thanked her for her years of service and then told her to clear out her desk though he'd also asked her why she'd been content to let Manx run things for years. He'd pointed out that he felt Megakat City would have been better off if she had exposed Manx and run against him years ago. She hadn't had an answer for him.

She wasn't worried about her own future. She was an able administrator and already had several job offers on the table already. No she was worried about the Swat Kats as they had been an issue in the campaign. The new Mayor had managed to walk a fine line with the public, he hadn't outright attacked the Swat Kats but he'd made their presence an issue by asking why they were needed. Why the Cities Enforcers paid for in part by the tax payers, couldn't do the job they were created for. She wondered what would happen to the Swat Kats if the Mayor did manage to fix the Enforcers. Would they quietly fade away once their presence wasn't necessary, or would they be brought up on charges for acting outside the law?

Thinking about the Swat Kats reminded her that she'd asked to meet them on top of her apartment building in less than two hours. She needed to get her stuff and go if she was going to make it. Packing up her personal possessions didn't take nearly as long as you'd think it would for all the time spent helping the mayor she hadn't accumulated much in the way of personal property at her desk. The fact the office got trashed regularly by the various villains of Megakat City probably helped to discourage her.

It almost seemed anticlimactic as she headed down the elevator for the last time. She wondered who the new mayor would appoint to her position. She found herself hoping whoever it was would be a fan of the Swat Kats because she got the distinct impression the new Mayor wanted to make them obsolete and it would probably help the guys to have someone speaking up for them in the office.

Later as she stood on her rough watching the Turbokat sat itself down gently she felt a terrible weight on her chest. It was the end of an era once this was done the last piece of her old life would be gone. "Thanks for coming guys." She said focused on keeping her voice clear.

"You wanted to see us Ms Briggs?" T-bone said as he and Razor climbed out of the cockpit. She'd probably ridden in the Turbokat more than any one other than the two of them. "Is something wrong?"

"I suppose you've heard the news that Mayor Manx lost the election," she had to focus to keep her voice steady. She wasn't looking forward to letting them know. "The new Mayor has given me word that I won't be remaining as the Deputy Mayor."

They didn't know how glad they made her when they objected and insisted she was a great mayor. "Manx wouldn't have lasted two days without you around." Razor said finally.

"Thanks for that guys but it's his right to appoint whomever he wants as Deputy Mayor." She resisted the temptation to get choked up. "I just want you guys to be careful," she felt she had to warn them. "I don't think he's a big fan of the two of you." They nodded and now came the hard part. "I also figured I should give you back this since I can't really alert you to trouble anymore."

It was hard to hold out the device they'd supplied her with to contact them in an emergency. "Keep it," Razor said speaking up quickly. "In case you need us." T-bone nodded in response and she had to smile.

The two exchanged looks communicating silently before they turned back to her. "Callie, there's something you should know." T-bone said and then they pulled their helmets off. She knew what they were going to do and she couldn't let them.

"Don't." She said quickly startling them. "If the new Mayor does decide to go after you I want to be able to swear I've never seen you without those masks." They looked disappointed but they nodded and put their helmets back on. "You'd better go." Their good byes were brief even if she wondered how often she could really expect to see them in her new civilian life. It had been truly great while it lasted though.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Deputy Mayors can be elected directly by the people or appointed by the Mayor depending on the city. I chose to go with Callie being appointed since she was never shown running for office despite Manx being shown running for re-election or mentioning it in a few eps.
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
